Impossible Love
by Lilac Night
Summary: What if Bella wasn't what Edward expected? What if she... wasn't human? Would he still accept her? Could their love still be?


I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that it's further from my home. The humans never mentioned it around me or the others, just talking amongst themselves. The transport thing I'm standing in shakes as it moves behind a truck along the highway. The humans only stop every now and then to feed us, before continuing down the road. It feels as if we've been driving forever, like we're going to another country. For all I know, we are.

The rain starts after our third stop. I've been listening to the rain to keep myself distracted from the boredom, seeing as the others in this trailer don't communicate, though I've never liked rain. In fact, I can easily say that rain is possibly the worst thing that I have ever experienced. I felt as if I was being exiled, to some cold and disgustingly wet place of torture and pain. I've found a way to maneuver my way past the others in the trailer, and I've managed to peek outside. The rain pours from the sky onto a dense forest. The truck rattles along the highway, the green trees and bushes flying past. I find that it's a smidge too green here, everything's covered in mushy green stuff. I couldn't look anymore, the green's too much for me.

I lean against the side, and close my eyes, feeling the tears come. We were from a much warmer place, with a sun. My eyes flew open, and I turned to look back out the window. The sun was gone, covered by thick grey clouds, pouring rain. I moaned, and closed my eyes again, letting the tears fall and wishing for the warmth and dryness of my original home, not this wet, green place.

When I open my eyes, finally finished crying, the truck has stopped and humans are throwing things at us. I turn around, without bothering to look back out into the wet greenness, and eat like everyone else. One of the humans, the one that looked like he was old, starting shouting to the other human.

"Not much further, the pasture's just outside some small town called Spoon or something, we should be there soon", he called, leaning against the door. I listened for a reply, quietly munching on my lunch, or breakfast. Or dinner. I really didn't know what meal this was. And it wasn't very good anyways.

"I thought it was called Fork?" a deeper, raspier voice shouted back from outside the truck. I assumed that was the human that was holding the smoking stick in his mouth when I had seen him earlier.

"Whatever, it's a utensil of some sort"

The doors slammed shut, though the voices continued quietly, and the truck started up once again. I looked back out to the pouring rain and green greenness. I couldn't stand it, I hated anything wet or damp. And now the colour green was starting to get on my nerves. Everyone else was getting restless, moaning and grumbling, shaking the trailer even more. I closed my eyes again, trying to block out the noises.

I remembered the day I had been labelled as 'Bella'. It was when I was younger. I was with my mother, whom I look very much alike, aside from the stretch marks she obtained from giving birth to me. And my siblings. I never met my siblings. Or I did. I don't remember. I do remember, though, the man who had named me. He was tall, and looked like the farmer that lived in the house near us. He had looked at me and simply said 'Bella', before scratching at a piece of paper with a stick and walking away.

While I stood there in the trailer, drifting through memories, absentmindedly chewing, I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to the humans opening the doors to the trailer once again, but this time, they were taking us out. We moaned and groaned as they herded us out into the pouring rain. I didn't want to leave the dry trailer, but they forced me out, making me follow the others.

I looked at the forest, not really looking for anything in particular, but noticed that there were some parts that were covered entirely by the trees, some nice, dry spaces, where I could hide until the sun came out again. I, thinking this was a marvelous idea, broke out of the line-up and ran for the forest. Being clumsy, I stumbled quite a bit, never being very active, but I managed to get into the forest by the time the humans noticed my absence. I smiled to myself, happy that I had managed to escape the humans for the time being.

I wandered through the damp forest, looking for a large enough dry space for me to hide under. I wandered into a small clearing. It was perfectly circular, with purple, yellow, and white wildflowers. I noticed that it had stopped raining, and the sun finally shone through the clouds, lighting up the perfectly circular field. I moved forward, breathing in the aroma of the flowers, and laid down in the tall grass, letting the sun warm my skin. I could hear the distant music of a stream in the forest.

I heard a twig snap, and shot up, turning around. There was a human, standing behind me, in the shade of the forest, holding a broken stick. He looked much different than the humans I've seen, much paler, with golden eyes. I felt like I should run, get away from this strange, mysterious human, but I couldn't help but get a closer look. I took a small step forward, my eyes alight with curiosity. The human stepped forward as well, dropping the broken stick, and its skin lit up, reflecting the sunlight as if he had tiny diamonds embedded in his skin. I could tell it wasn't human, that it was different, that it was dangerous, my instincts told me to run, back to the pasture, but I couldn't. I continued to walk forward, closer to the bronze-haired, sparkling, inhuman creature.

"Moo…? Moooo…" I murmured. It looked at me with its mesmerizing golden eyes, and stood still as a statue. A beautiful, sparkling, golden-eyed, bronze-haired statue of marble. Then, it moved. It moved so quickly, it blurred. It shot towards me, grabbing me. I could feel the grass below me as it pushed me over and landed on top of me.

"MOO!" I shouted in surprise, legs flailing as I struggled against this… thing.

The creature smiled, looking into my eyes, its golden eyes smoldering, "I'm cow-tipping", he murmured, with a voice like velvet, as he leaned closer.

I felt his teeth cut through the skin of my throat, and a burning sensation erupted. I felt like my life was being sucked out of me, and black spots littered my vision.

In this moment, there were three things that I was absolutely positive.

First, this beautiful creature was not human.

Second, there was a part of this thing – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be – that wanted me dead.

And third, I was a dirty, smelly cow that would never, ever be loved by this godlike creature of pure beauty.

"Mooo….." I whispered, in a feeble attempt to stay conscious with this velvet-voiced, golden-eyed being of perfection. I desperately tried to tell him my feelings, but he couldn't understand me. I could feel the darkness pulling on me, "Mooo…"

And the darkness closed over.


End file.
